


End Call

by chaos_monkey, draculard



Series: Caught in the Act [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, and then again just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: To his unending irritation, Samakro's sleep is interrupted yet again by a call from his captain.This one's a bit... different, though.
Relationships: Samakro | Ufsa'mak'ro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Caught in the Act [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125047
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Thrawn Kinkmeme Fills





	End Call

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the [Thrawn kinkmeme](https://thrawnkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/757.html#comments)!  
> (we couldn't decide who was the best option, so... we didn't pick one)

Samakro was _just_ dropping off to sleep when he was jolted fully awake by his questis, chiming with the Priority alert reserved for incoming calls from the _Springhawk’s_ captain. 

Again. 

Grumbling and cursing under his breath, he fumbled for the device to accept the call. If this wasn’t a  _ legitimate emergency,  _ he was going to tell  _ Senior  _ Captain Thrawn in no uncertain terms exactly what he thought of people who didn’t pay attention to when normal, decent  _ other  _ people were off-duty and meant to be  _ sleeping.  _

The connection blinked to life and Samakro’s irritable “ _yes,_ sir,” died unspoken on his lips, his brow furrowing in sleep-fogged confusion. 

Thrawn was… he was… why was Thrawn _naked?_

He wasn’t even holding his blasted questis, and appeared to be lying down with the device propped up somewhere near his hip, and his arm was— 

_Oh._

Samakro froze, utterly dumbstruck, his face warming as he stared at the slightly lopsided, slightly jostled live feed of his commanding officer… masturbating. By all indications, Thrawn was completely unaware he’d initiated a video call at all, and Samakro had a perfect view of his naked torso from one bare hip on up, lit by the slightly flickering light from his questis screen. And now that he was paying attention, Samakro could even hear the faint, distorted sounds of whatever Thrawn was getting off to, the glow of his eyes barely visible from under half-closed lids and his lips parted as he watched his questis screen with no idea anyone was watching him right _back._

Samakro knew damn well that he should just end the call; but instead, he found himself staring, tilting his head as though that would help him see just a _little_ further down past the edge of his own screen. He could hear Thrawn’s heavy breathing slowly getting more ragged; could see Thrawn’s other arm moving, pumping faster, his stomach tensing as his hips twitched— 

Thrawn jerked with sudden, soft gasp and a low grunt, knocked his questis, and Samakro’s breath hitched as the camera view tumbled sideways. For a few short seconds he caught a glimpse of Thrawn’s cock gripped tightly in his hand, saw a spurt of come leave a glistening trail up his belly— and then the device finally toppled over to lie facedown in the blanket. 

Fabric rustled loudly through the feed as Thrawn shifted, and Samakro hurriedly jabbed the End Call button before Thrawn could notice the active connection, his face flaming and his own cock throbbing insistently in time with his racing pulse. 

It was only _after_ he’d taken care of himself and settled back down to try and sleep again that belated realization hit— Thrawn would still be able to see the timestamp and the _duration_ of the connection the next time he looked at his call logs. 

…Shit. 


End file.
